Honest Game Trailers - Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus
Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus is the 175th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure first-person shooter video game Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. It was published on November 21, 2017. Wolfensetin II: The New Colossus was originally published on Smosh Games, but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus on YouTube "Man in the High Castle… if it was directed by Robert Rodriguez!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Script From the people that let you shoot monsters in space, shoot monsters in hell, and shoot monsters in the horror Matrix, prepare yourself to shoot the most realistic monsters of all. In a game that's basically Man in the High Castle... if it was directed by Robert Rodriguez! Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Get ready for some for some old-fashioned, patriotic Ginkoism, as you struggle to free the US from the grips of oppression at the hands of souped-up sci-fi Nazi robots, using the only medium gamers really understand: one billion bullets! Ease yourself into the dying body of B.J Blazkowicz, a remorseless super-soldier, who went from a tiny portrait that made creepy faces, to an actual sympathetic character with surprising depth. As you guide him and his group of misfit murderers through a genuinely interesting video game plot, that isn't afraid to go some places, effortlessly achieving one of the most difficult feats in gaming: actually making you give a s*** about the cut scenes! Getting me to care about the characters in the series that Mecha-Hitler is from has got to be worth some kind of award. In a world where punching Nazis has become controversial, somehow. Watch as the original third-rye killing game doubles down hard. And despite featuring a humorous tone, and some of the goofiest space Nazis since Kill Zone, ''still goes out of the way to make it very clear that they're the bad guys, cranks up the violence to near 'Mortal Kombat' levels and peppers the game with enough social commentary to make ''Mafia 3 look timid. In the most overtly political shooter since Metal Wolf Chaos. ''Now that's the kind of politics I'm talking about. Discover, first-person shooter gameplay that doesn't quite live up to the promise of the story line, with blistering difficulty in all but the lowest levels where your health will evaporate in seconds without you even noticing and the most effective strategy is to run in circles like a mad-man furiously collecting health packs and armor and hoping your enemies miss! In an experience that makes you feel less like a super-soldier and more like a wet paper bag! Blast your way through ''Wolfenstein II's extremely linear levels where you'll slog through one gray Nazi facility after another, trying your best to stay this game's version of stealthy. Until you're inevitably spotted and wake up like 19 robot soldiers, or just trapped in a room with wave after wave of dudes, and you're forced to go back to dual-welding auto-shotguns and praying. Until you finally get to the next console to hold a button in front of as Wolfenstein delivers such an average shooter experience that you'll actually be hoping to get back to the plot! I know, I'm as surprised as you are! So set aside those boring moral quandaries and just really mess up some Nazis good because buried inside that crispy FPS shell is a gooey center of some of the weirdest s*** that you'll ever see in video games. And we just couldn't in good conscience spoil it for you Starring: Original Doomguy; Third Trimester Titan; Full Metal Scotsman; Brunhilde; Ancient Aliens; Mech Mama; Foxy Brown; Da Bomb; Your Weird Drunk Uncle; Cause he's a Max...Haus; and Cruella da Ville. for Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus ''was 'Wolfenstein II: They Did Nazi That Coming.']] 'Wolfenstein II: They Did Nazi That Coming' Now if they could just somehow combine the story of this game with the action of 'Doom, they just might have a game-of-the-year on their hand! Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus''' has a 95.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geraltz of HRK Game wrote that the Honest Game Trailers writers "really bring the funny and the honesty, and they aren’t afraid to be brutal if it’s true. And now, Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus has gotten the honest trailer treatment." The site also said the video was "incredibly on point with what both critics and players have been saying." Catrina Dennis of ComicBook.com wrote that the ''Honest Game Trailer highlighted the game's "soul-crushing decisions and a player character that actually evokes a sense of empathy in his portrayal. The diverse cast, rich storyline and classic Nazi-killing fun are on full display until an almost record-scratch moment, where the shoddy gameplay and boring repetitiveness are put under the spotlight for dissection." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Honest Game Trailer ' - HRK Game article * 'Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Gets The Honest Trailers Treatment ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:First-person shooters Category:MachineGames Category:Bethesda Softworks